


凄凉宝剑篇3

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [5]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 恨彼三师如星散 借君一死取龙媒
Series: 三国 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 三国背景

支线3 

他没有想过南郑关吏会不放他进去。

追兵的马蹄声如鼓一般，震得头皮发麻，更不用说烟尘迭起的地。两个儿子还在愤怒地与城上交涉，他已经失去了所有的愤怒。

咎由自取。

前日在南谷口，中军异口同声地斥其为反贼。“丞相新亡，尸骨未寒……”仅此一句就足以陷人于死地了。他眼睁睁地看着手下兵卒折尽，侥幸不死，也战意全无。这一回输得彻底，恐无翻身之日。

群帅交怨，必得报复。大约只有汉中的人，念及往昔，不会害他。况且，也无处可去了。

谁知今日闪得某有家难奔有国难投。是，守关之人没有称他叛逆，可是那种惶恐畏祸的眼神，却更教他心寒。

而这些恐怕是丞相生前就能洞见的。那么丞相……当真视我为弃子吗？

这种想法很不该，穷途末路，却不由人不想。

城门仍是紧闭。而身后，刀锋上凝固的血腥都可以嗅到了。风肆无忌惮地刮着脸，企图先于兵刃攫取那一点殷红。

“父亲！怎么办？”

怎么办？千里迢迢赶回来，难道就为了在军前自刎不成！

牙齿几乎咬碎。脱力的手勉强攥住刀柄，不使滑落。马革裹尸本也是常事，这一死又算什么呢。平日里畅想的北伐克复、率军击贼，皆成画饼了。他狠狠地闭了一下眼，拨转马头，面向曾经的同袍。

——以我首级成汝勋名。

城外是龙血玄黄，城内亦惴惴不安。太守吕乂接报，急欲出视，关前已尘埃落定。自昭烈皇帝夺汉中以来，这样的事还没发生过。他兼任督农，军中矛盾也听说过一些。然而直接白刃相见……莫不是丞相殡天，一个个都等不及要上位了？

“马平北犹哓哓不已，有进讨之意。”小吏躬身奏道，额上全是冷汗。

“封锁四门，严禁入内！”吕乂震怒了。正逆忠奸且不说，这汉中难道是由着你们践踏的地方？

可若是真放魏延入城，麻烦会更大。目前居心未明，万一寻思着据地而反，累及群僚，如此大罪却是他担不起的。

“待兵马退去，下关收殓一番罢。不要惊了百姓。”他疲倦地坐回席上，抬起手。

……反正就那么几个人了。

只是这个消息，如何通知南郑侯府呢？

绷架上是一幅即将完成的归雁图。一针绣错，戳进手指，她的身子颤了一下。婢子连忙捉住她的手，“夫人……”要将针挑出。

锐器离开指尖，反而更痛了。她自己也不明白心中隐隐的慌乱从何而起，任由婢子挤出血珠，一脸木然。

出征旷日持久，算算时间，也该回来了。她忽然想起了几年前的一件小事。当时他新迁前军师不久，府内进了一批年少的奴仆，尚缺教管。夫妻对坐时，他随口就训了句：“没规矩。”

这本是主妇之责。若在平时，也不劳他费心。可她那天却不似往日温顺，意有所指：

“莫说小孩子了，你自己做得很规矩么？”

他一愣，尚不知是哪一茬，已听她娓娓道来：

“听说你在军中拿刀砍人也不是一两回了。”

那一瞬他简直像被戳爆的气球，恼羞成怒，“谁告诉你的？！”

……必然是那两个小子不省事，在母亲面前说嘴。好哇，人家孩子博庭欢，你们却拿为父的脸面出去败。一时血冲顶梁，颊上都快烧起来了，不知向何处发作。

而她眉眼肃然，语气沉如乌木：“我还知道得晚了！”

那杨仪，从来就不是个省油的灯。在尚书时，恃先帝垂青，与其上司刘巴不协不和，被外放为太守。后来诸葛南征，辟其为丞相属吏，从此扶摇直上，今年已做到了长史。军中以积功为高，人人避下，只有杨仪，不把他放在眼里，一次又一次地挑衅。

——你道我喜欢这样？他忍了忍，没有说出口。谁不知他们水火不容，连东吴人都敢以此嘲笑，奇耻大辱。

心中烦躁，未容她劝谏，便将话扯开去。结果就是晚饭时她一直面色不善。子女见状不妙，小心翼翼地想活跃气氛，都被母亲喝止。没法子，只好再望向父亲。他亦知铃系于己，怎肯折节。这顿饭吃得好生无趣。

到了就寝时，他终于发现不低头是不行了。她悬着一颗心，怕他惹出祸来。嗯，现在的影响已经很坏了。丞相亲作甘戚论都无以解。

夫人卸了钗环，背着身坐着，只不搭理。他无可奈何地赔着笑：

“你还要我认错吗，为这种事？”

她恨铁不成钢地剜了他一眼。偏是这等铁肺铜肝，不惧变生肘腋。“你难道就不见……的例？”

想说光武时冯愔、宗歆争权相攻，忽觉不祥，自己先噤了声。低了头颈，睫毛猛地扑闪了几下，一双妙目中已盈盈带泪。

“哎呀你看你……”他越发窘促，将她圈到怀里，轻轻拍着背。心里想的却是：那杨仪还能爬到我头上不成。

万丈豪情，终弃于野。尸体上的人头被斫去不久，伤口狰狞触目。

——累卿至此，百身莫赎。

建兴十二年九月，吕乂处理了最后一件公务：收延家付刑。他任职七年，无可挑剔，却在这次兵变后被调走了。汉中太守的位置让给了王平。

据说，是因为一封表奏。

吕乂后来辗转多地，终入中枢，继董允为尚书令。在蜀郡太守任上，曾与大将军东曹掾杨戏有一次对话：

“闻杨仪有擅诛之意，为公所拒？”

救不得罪臣，终不成连其家眷都不能救一救。

吕乂面不改色，眼睛如两口深井：

“古来将相对吏穷蹙有之，未闻任治下为屠场。”

杨戏轻叹一声，宛如那个秋天迟到的大赦。

2017年5月


	2. Chapter 2

“……那么臣就拜别了。”

镇远将军魏延是特地从边塞入川，来参加刘备的登基大典的。君臣岁余未见，着实亲切。皇帝加封他为镇北将军，仍命督汉中。言谈之间，颇多期许。

话总有说尽的时候。刘备心有所思，见魏延亦欲言又止。皇帝见不得这小媳妇的样儿，“文长？”

他自认为语气还是比较和蔼的。可是魏延却谨慎地斟酌了一下，方抬眼直陈道：

“臣闻陛下有亲征之意。”

饶是他身为帐中爱将，皇帝也没了好心情。又一个犯颜强谏的！为什么要出兵，他不信他不懂。荆州必争之地，岂能拱手畀人。

魏延也确实没有从道义上去规劝。何况，复仇亦大义也。只是在这件事上，他无可避免地与成都众臣站在同一边：

“孙权猾虏，遣一上将往击便可……”

废话连篇。派谁去，你去吗？你去朕还不放心呢。再说汉中谁守？刘备十分不耐，正要打断，魏延已冒冒失失地说出了下一句：

“陛下春秋高——”

指着长安发誓，魏将军这绝对只是单纯地为陛下的身体健康着想。可是落到刘备耳中，却成了臣下质疑他老迈无用的话柄。怒火蹭地就上来了。顺着思路，又联想到髀肉复生后，床笫上的某些不愉快。这个少他二十三岁的年轻人——其实也快四十了，离不惑却差得远。平时有话直说，从不矫饰。此刻真诚的双眼，恰恰道破了事实。这是经年意气无法掩盖的事实。

——你居然敢嫌朕老？

话一出口，汉中太守自觉有些不妥，岂知他主公的心思已是九曲十八弯。所谓爱憎之至变，谏说之士不可不察。总之，他把一切都搞砸了。

到底是打了一辈子仗，周身游走的强大杀气迫使为臣的收了声。皇帝通天冠下的面孔一派怫然：

“出去。”

魏延一惊：“陛下？”

正思挽回，在刘备看来，不即告罪，更是恃宠而骄。

——你还委屈了不成。

刘备眼中如有闪电跳荡，放大了声调：

“出去！”

人间多少君臣离合，谁想这次竟是不欢而散。而当两年后，魏延意识到，这是他与刘备的最后一面时，那种种滋味，真是再回首已百年身了。

他不敢细想，是不是自己的失言，激得陛下拒绝了所有的谏词。好在此刻，知情的同僚并无责怪，反而感同身受地宽慰他：

“陛下这是爱惜你。”

且不说秦宓至今陷在牢里。当初的彭羕失口说了一句“老革”，连命都没了。

——我以为他是因为谋反……魏延难得嗫嚅。诸葛亮眼神微异，攥紧了扇柄，问道：

“陛下决意东征。以文长之见，此行胜算几何？”

魏延惶然，避开了丞相严肃的视线，未敢轻易下结论。诸葛亮长叹一声：

“回汉中吧。”

“回汉中吧。”

建兴十二年八月，兵败如山倒的魏延能想到的，仍是这句。手下意识地往腰间摸去，那是刘备临终前，嘱咐使者带给他的剑。


	3. Chapter 3

以衽席为战场，人言可畏。饶是君臣尽鱼水之欢，事后，为下者亦有越界之恐。

“这又何妨？”他主公展眼舒眉，语气慵懒，“卿勇略逸群，孤甚是喜爱。便是昔年，世宗皇帝与长平烈侯……”

汉中太守心上如有火炭滚了一滚。他无可避免地想到了史书中，那归属暧昧的一句。金戈铁马尽出帷幄。三十六岁的将军不愿承认，执笔者是那种意思。

但汉中王似乎确实是这个意思。

——只要是真心相爱，就没有什么不可以。

大王果系堂堂帝胄，汉风犹存。为臣的默默嘀咕着。刘备见他神游天外，暗自好笑，信手就扯下一枚帘钩。帐子跌落扫到魏延脸上，他才惊醒过来。

以时人评去，益州牧很会玩。蜀地不乏铜矿，他却偏要取帘钩铸币。这种钱数量稀少，向来只赐予有军功者。此时拈钩在手，双目含笑，那灼灼的两束光不离爱卿方寸。

魏将军待接未接，猛觉此刻拿钱尴尬之极，先自红了脸。他主公回过味来，亦觉失态，忙改口掩饰：

“明日命匠人铸为印钮，与你佩了罢。嗯……就铸成麒麟式样好了。”

魏延俯首谢恩，早被刘备一把牵过去，正色道：

“不许再胡思乱想了。”

——臣请为君镇远开疆。那时他就下定了决心，万死不辞。

不然，赵直解梦，为什么偏偏要说成麒麟呢？

2017年6月


End file.
